


down for the crown and i'm drowning

by Valery_Snowflakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depressed Dan Howell, M/M, Supportive Phil Lester, also they aren't out yet so shit goes wrong, miscommunication is the biggest antagonist, they travel around the world, vaguely follows the phandom's chronology
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Snowflakes/pseuds/Valery_Snowflakes
Summary: Dan sabía que, ante cualquier cosa que involucrase a Phil, estaba completamente indefenso.





	1. ; sinopsis;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holis! Pues, antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia estaba originalmente publicada en Wattpad [justo aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/story/115326117-helpless-phil-lester/parts) pero pues estoy aburrida y me quise meter a jugar con Archive y esta función a la que ya le traía ganas desde hace rato (?  
> También me gustaría decir que este es un AU, con actualizaciones cada que Dios me da entender porque soy una floja de mierda, y también porque escribí esto en un momento muy difícil donde me desahogaba con el fanfic y ahora escribirlo me regresa mucho a esa época, así que realmente no sé cada cuándo pondré nuevo capítulo. Lo más probable es que los suba a Wattpad primero, de cualquier manera, así que pueden irse a dar una vuelta por allá y agregar esa historia a su biblioteca si gustan. nwn  
> Side note: sé que el phandom hispanohablante no tiene tanto pedo con los Howell como el fandom europeo y estadounidense, pero de todos modos dejo por aquí que esta historia contiene a Adrian y los papás del Danielito en grandes cantidades, así que sería mejor evitar leerla si eso los pone incómodos. ^^
> 
> Sin más que agregar por el momento, ¡espero disfruten!
> 
> El título proviene de Helpless — Hamilton: An American Musical

Dan sabía que, ante cualquier cosa que a Phil involucrara, él estaría completamente indefenso.


	2. ; prefacio;

_"Tu pupila es azul y, cuando ríes,_   
_su claridad süave me recuerda  
_ _el trémulo fulgor de la mañana  
_ _que en el mar se refleja."_

—Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Ya es tarde, el oleaje azota cada vez más agresivamente contra la costa y Dan piensa en lo poco que le costaría caminar hasta ahí y dejarse arrastrar, perderse en el mar con solo la luna de testigo.

  Pero no puede, razona, no mientras Phil esté a su lado y sostenga su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. No cuando Phil, con ojos del color del cielo y una sonrisa digna de revista lo mira como si él hubiera colgado las estrellas en el cielo. No puede cuando Phil le sonríe —y Dan conoce ésta sonrisa, es especial. Es una sonrisa que está destinada para Dan y para nadie más en el mundo, ni siquiera para los lindos corgis que se encuentran de vez en cuando, o para Sarah Michelle Gellar, o para cualquier otra cosa que Phil encuentre remotamente interesante en esta vida— y empuja un poco la lengua contra los dientes superiores, cuando el viento mueve su cabello azabache y le da un aspecto de película, con la luz de luna reflejando en su pálida piel y dándole un tono aperlado que manda el corazón de Dan a correr a mil por hora.

  No, simplemente no puede, no mientras tenga a un mejor amigo dispuesto a tomar su mano en público y a besarle la mejilla, un amigo con quien puede tener desayunos de tres horas y que está dispuesto a escapar con él por todo el mundo si eso requiere el volver a sentirse vivo. 

  Dan Howell no puede con Phil Lester. 


	3. ; prólogo;

_"A oscuras conocía los rincones_   
_del atrio y la portada;_   
_de mis pies las ortigas que allí crecen_   
_las huellas tal vez guardan."_

—Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

Dan sabe que son pasadas las tres de la mañana, a pesar de no tener reloj o haber checado la hora desde que a su celular se le acabó la batería y no hubo más remedio que dejarlo cargando junto a su mesa de noche.

La casa está envuelta en una total oscuridad, pero de todos modos se arriesga a bajar las escaleras de puntitas, pasito a pasito y de a poco para evitar hacer sonido, cualquier cosa que logre despertar a Phil significaría tener que explicarse, tener que hablar, y Dan no está listo para eso, al menos no todavía.

Por algún milagro del cielo, Dan logra exitosamente bajar los tres pisos de escaleras que tiene su departamento en completo silencio, y se abotona uno de los abrigos que dejan colgados junto a la puerta con demasiada prisa, intentando salir antes de arrepentirse.

Deja cerrada nuevamente la puerta con llave a su salida, porque Dios sabe qué haría si alguien logra entrar a su casa de noche y algo malo le pasa a Phil por un capricho suyo de medianoche.

Salir del complejo de apartamentos no resulta ser la mitad del desafío que significó salir de su propio apartamento, y en menos de lo que piensa —aunque realmente no está pensando, y lo sabe, hay un nudo en su estómago indicándole lo mucho que se va a arrepentir en la mañana— ya se encuentra caminando por las extensas calles de Londres, que prueban aún a esta hora estar ocupadas, con postes de luz medio descompuestos proyectando un tenue resplandor en las desgastadas banquetas y algunos ciudadanos caminando alertas a algún lugar más allá de la comprensión del castaño.

Enfunda ambas manos en los bolsillos del abrigo de Phil y esconde el cuello en la falsa piel del interior, intentando calentarse un poco. Intenta no sentirse estúpido, porque son finales de diciembre y Londres está jodidamente congelado, mientras sigue caminando con la vista gacha.

Pasa calles y calles de memoria, sin necesitar alzar la vista antes de encontrarse con la vieja reja gris que tanto conoce. Pasa la yema de los dedos sobre los barrotes y considera en meter la mano, abrir el candado y tocar a la puerta de madera metros más allá, pasando el jardín perfectamente cuidado y siguiendo el camino de piedras que recuerda haber visto a su padre colocar delicadamente.

Al final decide no hacerlo, en primera porque son más de las tres de la noche y no piensa que alguien vaya a abrirle, y en segunda porque no sabe qué haría si le abrieran. Qué diría, ¿cómo explicaría un sexenio de cortar toda la comunicación entre él y su familia sin lograr que lo odien más de lo que ya lo hacían?

Dan necesita recordarse la agonía y el sufrimiento de su familia, se repite una y otra vez en voz baja la llamada de Adrian la navidad pasada, intenta concentrarse en la voz afligida y rota de su hermano, como poco a poco su tono se fue llenando de odio hasta que el menor le dijo que se fuera a la verga y jamás volviera.

"¡Te creíamos muerto!" grita el niño, y Dan puede imaginárselo llorando, corriendo una mano por su cabello y mordiéndose el labio como siempre hace cuando está doliendo. "¡Yo te creía muerto! ¡¡Y espero que lo hagas, púdrete, Daniel!!" Como siempre, detrás de su voz resuenan los lamentos de su madre, y sabe que ella está llorando también, reproduciendo una y otra vez uno de sus más recientes vídeos en aquel tiempo, el primero lo suficientemente popular como para salir en Tendencias en la página principal de YouTube.

De ese día recuerda despertar a un muy emocionado Phil sentado al borde de su cama, empujándole a Dan en la cara su computadora tan pronto el menor abrió los ojos. Tenía una de sus características sonrisas cegadoras y estrellas en los ojos, y no paraba de repetir una y otra vez lo orgulloso que estaba de que sus vídeos llegaran a ser Tendencia.

Habían salido a cenar al sky bar para celebrar, Dan sostenía con la mano izquierda un cóctel que Phil le había comprado y tenía la otra bajo la mesa, entrelazada con la izquierda de Phil, trazando círculos en su palma inconscientemente.

El regreso a casa había sido lo mejor, supuso, y después de algunas horas de estar rodando en la cama con el azabache por fin se encontraban comiendo un poco de pizza y viendo algunos episodios viejos de Buffy la cazavampiros cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y lo había contestado sin mirar el identificador, sin pensar, creyendo que era alguno de sus amigos que había visto su vídeo y lo llamaba para felicitar.

Pero no, Dan hubiera preferido que fuera alguno de sus amigos, no el hermano al cual había abandonado tantos años atrás.

Así que se forzó a quitar la mano de los barrotes y alejarse de su antigua casa, echando una última mirada por encima del hombro e intentando volver a esos tiempos en los que jugaba con su hermano y el perro en el patio, con su madre y su padre observando desde el marco de la puerta y sonriendo; a cuando tomaba fotografías de insectos con la vieja cámara instantánea que su abuela le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

La vida parecía más fácil entonces.

Y con el corazón pesado y lágrimas picándole los ojos, intenta regresar a su hogar.

 


	4. ; uno;

" _Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._  
 _Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,_  
 _y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"._  
 _El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta."_

—Pablo Neruda

Dan no vuelve a casa de inmediato, y no es hasta que dan las doce del día y el sol se eleva sobre la ciudad con toda su gloria se acuerda de que sigue en pijama y perdido en un lado de Londres que no conoce.

Mete nuevamente las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo de Phil para buscar su celular y hacer una llamada cuando se acuerda de que lo dejó cargando sobre su mesa de noche, y entonces empuja los dedos un poco más hondo para buscar dinero o algo con lo que pueda tomar el metro hasta su casa antes de darse cuenta de que tampoco cuenta con nada.

Se encuentra parado con un abrigo de piel falsa y pijamas de Mario Bros. pensando en qué tan jodida está su vida cuando una chica se acerca a él corriendo y le extiende su celular.

—Eres Dan Howell, ¿cierto?—pregunta, y parece que puede desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Se obliga a poner su mejor sonrisa, pasándose rápidamente la mano por el cabello que, para su desfortuna, está rizado por el frío y humedad de la noche antes de asentir.

—Si, de carne y hueso, ¿te gustaría una foto?—y está consciente de que se ve como mierda, y aparentemente las otras personas deben de estarlo también, porque la chica niega y busca en su mochila un plumón negro antes de extenderlo junto con el celular.

—¿Puedes firmar mi carcasa?—pregunta, dejándole ambas cosas en las manos—. Eres uno de mis YouTubers favoritos, ¡felicidades por los cinco millones y medio de suscriptores!

Eso lo hace fruncir el ceño, porque ayer sólo tenía cinco millones. Pero supone que ser partner de YouTube tiene sus beneficios, y el que su contenido se difunda a una velocidad impresionante es uno de ellos.

—Gracias—dice, y eso es sinceramente. Le entrega el celular y el plumón y está listo para despedirse cuando—: disculpa, ¿sabes en qué parte de Londres estoy? Digamos que ayer me perdí y...

La chica ríe detrás de su mano y empuja uno de sus mechones rizados detrás de su oreja, antes de asentir con dulzura.

—Eso suena a algo que solo a ti te pasaría—rueda los ojos con gentileza y se acerca un poco al castaño—. Mira, para allá está la estación Holborn, y un par de cuadras a la izquierda de la tienda de dulces de allá hay un sitio de taxis.

—Ah, muchas gracias, en serio—y ella sonríe antes de salir caminando a donde tenga que ir.

Dan se siente un idiota al caminar al sitio de taxis y pedir uno para su dirección, lo que no ayuda mucho a su autoestima con las miradas que le dan tanto su chofer como los peatones que voltean a verlo.

Pero no importa mucho siempre que logre llegar a su casa, supone, y deja que el señor tararee a una canción de la radio mientras que cierra los ojos y recarga la cabeza contra la ventana.

 


	5. ; dos;

_"Pero si decides regresar,_   
_y volver a buscarme,_   
_quiero que lo sepas:_   
_de ti no voy a separarme."_

—Corazón de Pluma.

  Son las tres de la tarde cuando llega a su casa, finalmente, y tiene que agradecer al cielo a que Phil no se encuentra porque así puede subir a su cuarto por su cartera y bajar nuevamente a pagarle al chofer que lo llevó, quien parece muy insatisfecho y se marcha antes de recibir su propina.

  Dan decide que eso realmente no le importa, y vuelve a su departamento con extremo cuidado, bañándose de una manera poco silenciosa (toma prestada la bocina de Phil y reproduce The 2nd Law a todo volumen mientras está en la regadera) y sacando una pijama limpia de su cajón antes de ponerse cómodo en su sillón a esperar a que Phil regrese.

  Ocurre en algún momento entre las ocho y las nueve de la noche, cuando ya está oscuro afuera y Dan empieza a preguntarse dónde está Phil que se le ocurre ir por su celular, que lleva ya más de diez horas cargándose, para encontrarse con la ingrata sorpresa de que tiene veintisiete llamadas perdidas, más de noventa y nueve mensajes de texto y una notificación de Messenger de Phil.

  Intenta pasar el nudo que tiene formado en la garganta antes de desbloquear su celular y marcar el número de su mejor amigo con el marcado de emergencia, el azabache responde al primer timbre.

—Dan, ¡¿estás bien?!—por su tono de voz Dan deduce que Phil está en el borde de la locura, suena a que ha estado llorando—. Dios, ¡¿estás en la casa?! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Espera, iré para allá. Por favor, por favor, por favor no te muevas.

  Y vuelve a colgar la llamada, sin esperarse a que el castaño diga algo.

  Phil vuelve media hora más tarde, está completamente agotado y nervioso, y sostiene a Dan entre sus brazos por lo que parece una eternidad antes de dejarlo ir y sacudirlo con fuerza.

  Todavía hay lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas y Dan acerca una mano cuidadosamente, limpiando cada una con el pulgar antes de acercarse a depositar un beso sobre ambos párpados cerrados de su amigo.

—Estoy bien, Philly, estoy bien. Estoy aquí—y ahora es él quien toma a Phil entre sus brazos, apretándolo tanto que está seguro le sacará el aire. Pero el pelinegro regresa el abrazo inclusive con más fuerza, y Dan sabe en ese momento que está bien. Que va a estar bien.

  Dan sabe que van a estar bien, siente que, siempre y cuando estén juntos, van a estar bien.

  Aprieta a Phil con más fuerza todavía.


	6. ; tres;

_"Por un beso de tu boca, dos caricias te daría, tres palabras que demuestren, cuatro veces mi alegría, y en la quinta sinfonía de mi sexto pensamiento, siete veces te diría las ocho letras de un te quiero, porque nueve veces por ti vivo, y diez por ti muero."_

—Anónimo.

 —¿Por qué te fuiste a medianoche, así como así? ¡Dejaste la puerta cerrada, Dan! Pensé... pensé que te habías aventado o algo y no estuve ahí cuando se llevaron tu cadáver, ¡busqué cada maldita morgue y oficina de policía en esta ciudad! Llame a las noticias, Dan, ¡a las noticias! Tu celular estaba aquí y el sistema de rastreo de iPhone me quería hacer llorar y...

—Hey, Phil, mírame—dice Dan, y quita uno de sus brazos de la cintura de Phil para llevarlo a su mejilla, lentamente hasta que el pelinegro se digna a mirarlo—. Sé que lo que hice fue un asco, y te puse bajo tanta presión, no debí hacerlo. Te juro que me arrepiento.

  Los preciosos ojos azules de su amigo brillan bajo la luz del candelabro de la habitación de Dan, donde ambos están acostados.

—Puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes?—dice Phil, y no es la primera vez que lo ha dicho—. Cuando todo esto se vuelva demasiado, cuando la oscuridad se vuelva demasiada.

—Lo sé—dice Dan, y de verdad que lo sabe—. Pero a veces no quiero hablar, a veces quiero desaparecer.

  Y Phil sabe, él sabe que Dan considera el suicidio constantemente, y que probablemente eso nunca cambie, no si las cosas no cambian. Pero de todos modos se le rompe el corazón y no puede evitar sostener al castaño más cerca.

—No me dejes, Howell, no se te ocurra volver a dejarme.

  Dan asiente y promete que no lo hará, como siempre lo hace, pero ambos saben que lo hará nuevamente, y que este ciclo raro de toxicidad en el que se han metido no va a parar hasta que alguien haga algo. Pero el problema es que nadie quiere hacer nada, y así Phil se queda envuelto en los brazos de Dan y ambos se quedan acurrucados, hablando, y Dan vuelve a prometer que hablará con Phil, y Phil vuelve a prometer que no se estresará cuando Dan no regrese. 

  Pero lo harán, pero lo harán. 

  Aunque Dan ya no quiere hacerlo, así que cuando el reloj da las cuatro y Phil se encuentra roncando entre sus brazos se permite depositar un beso en sus labios y quedarse dormido con él.

  Dan quiere intentar, por Phil, por Phil quiere intentar.


	7. ; cuatro;

_"Esta luz, este fuego que devora._   
_Este paisaje gris que me rodea._   
_Este dolor por una sola idea._   
_Esta angustia de cielo, mundo y hora."_

—Federico García Lorca.

—Quiero escapar—dice Dan.

  Están acomodados en el sillón, Phil recargado contra el brazo y Dan en su sitio habitual. El pelinegro levanta la vista de su computadora para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Uh?—deja la computadora de lado y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Quiero irme—repite Dan, y quita la vista de la ventana para posarla en Phil—. Quiero irme lejos.

  El mayor le da una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿A dónde?—y eso lo pone a pensar un poco, porque todo el mundo se le está viniendo encima, y la conversación de hace años con Adrian le sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza desde esa noche frente a su casa y todo se vuelve demasiado como para seguir viviendo en Londres más tiempo.

—A donde sea, Phil, quiero ir. Quiero irme.

  El pelinegro baja la mirada, se remueve un poco en su lugar e intenta aguantar las lágrimas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres irte?—pregunta, y Dan quiere creer que sabe qué está pensando Phil, pero realmente no tiene idea. 

—Mucho, no quiero volver hasta que todo se calme.

—¿No piensas irte para siempre?—la voz de su amigo suena aliviada y Dan solo puede deducir que Phil estaba pensando en que él hablaba del suicidio.

  Ha intentado no hacerlo desde esa noche, con el calor de Phil entre sus brazos y el corazón contra las costillas, ha intentado no hacerlo.

—No, no. No quiero. Quiero irme, pero quiero volver, pero no quiero estar aquí ahora.

  Phil sonríe y asiente, y parece que se alista para dejar a Dan ir.

—Llévame a Japón—Dan dice, antes de arrepentirse, y toma la mano de Phil para intentar sentir su calor y recordarse que está tomando una pésima decisión con la mejor persona del mundo—. Llévame a Japón y ámame un poco, Phil.

  Los ojos azules de su amigo se llenan de confusión, pero asiente temblorosamente y agarra su computadora de nuevo. Dan lo ve abrir una página para comprar boletos de avión y fruncir el ceño.

—Hay unos para el próximo lunes—dice—. Puede que eso sirva, llamaré a Martyn para que cuide la casa unos meses y...

—Esos son para mañana—dice Dan, acomodándose cerca al pelinegro con la excusa de ver la pantalla de la computadora—. Podemos pagarlos, ¿no? 

  Phil hace cuentas mentales.

—Sí, supongo que podemos, ¿pero no es muy apresurado todo esto...?

  Dan no escucha, nunca escucha. Y no deja a Phil terminar cuando ya está dando click a la opción de comprar y empieza a llenar los datos bancarios.

  Sabe que el pelinegro lo está mirando, pero decide que no le importa. Quiere irse y quiere irse ahora, pero no quiere dejar a su mejor amigo atrás. Regresa la computadora a su dueño original y espera el correo de confirmación desde la aplicación de su celular.

—Llamaré a mi hermano, entonces—dice Phil, quien parece haber aceptado su destino. Toma su celular y sonríe un poco antes de marcar el número de Martyn.

  Dan abre una nueva ventana en el navegador de su iPhone y busca hoteles en Japón, elige el primero que les ofrece un cuarto con dos camas (aunque sabe que solo utilizarán una, pero tiene cinco millones de seguidores y apariencia que mantener, así que de todos modos pide una habitación de dos camas con balcón y vista a los jardines de sakura que supuestamente ofrece el hotel para todos sus huéspedes y se asegura de poner como extra que quiere una habitación de pareja antes de concretar la compra) y una vez que tiene la confirmación abre una página para aprender a leer japonés.

  Cuando Phil regresa le enseña el cuarto de hotel y da el visto bueno antes de abrir una nueva pestaña en su navegador para buscar expresiones comunes y cosas básicas que saber para entrar a Japón. Pasan un rato repitiéndolas y después un poco más leyendo recomendaciones y consejos en internet antes de ir a empacar sus cosas.

  Esa noche duermen en camas separadas, y Dan sabe que realmente no debería de ser un problema, pero se ha acostumbrado al calor de Phil y aunque no han etiquetado lo que tienen Dan sabe que no es amistad, de ninguna manera, y piensa que Phil lo sabe también. O eso espera.

  De verdad que lo espera.


	8. ; cinco;

_"El futuro no es_   
_una página en blanco_   
_es una fé_   
_de erratas."_

—Mario Benedetti.

Son las cinco de la mañana y Dan está a punto de cerrar Wikipedia e irse a dormir cuando cae en cuenta de que, realmente, no conocen en absoluto Japón. Más allá de las tres horas que pasó intentando aprender a identificar ciertos kanjis y el alfabeto, de lo poco que ha aprendido del anime —aunque realmente duda que deba referirse a alguien con "senpai" o decir "sugoi" para comunicarse, porque solo piensa estar con Phil y ambos saben hablar el mismo idioma— y de las frases básicas que estuvieron ensayando, no tiene la más remota idea de qué harán en japón, o si harán algo en realidad.

Intenta no apanicarse, y se dispone a buscar una solución: ¿qué personas conoce que hayan viajado a Japón? La primera persona que se le viene es Duncan, y aunque el pelinegro siempre fue más amigo de Phil que de Dan, de todos modos vale la pena hacer la llamada.

Intenta hacer la conversión mental de horario en su cabeza, y cuando calcula que para ellos deberían ser la una, marca el número.

Suena una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces y... se va al buzón.

Entonces intenta llamarle a Mimei, quien recuerda haber visto en algunas ocasiones también, pero como todo arroja los mismos resultados decide cerrar la aplicación de teléfono y abrir Twitter mejor.

Considera el escribir algo, pedirle ayuda a la gente de Tokyo, pero no quiere arriesgarse a la horda de fangirls japonesas locas que está seguro va a explotar cuando se corra la voz de que decidieron viajar a Tokyo, así que mejor avienta el celular a la otra esquina de la cama y jala un poco más las cobijas.

Decide clavarle los dientes a su labio inferior y clavarse las palmas de las manos en los ojos cerrados, tallando un poco antes de decidir que no vale la pena preocuparse por mucho. Está con Phil, irá con Phil, encontrarán una manera.

Saca una de las piernas de debajo de las cobijas y juega a intentar encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad, la luz del pasillo sigue encendida, pero su puerta está completamente cerrada, y empieza a evaluar lo poco que le costaría pararse y abrirla, pero decide no hacerlo. Si se levanta probablemente volverá a merodear por ahí, y aunque sería mucho más difícil salir de la casa con Phil despierto y empacando en su cuarto, no sería imposible. No sería la primera vez que sale de la casa con Phil despierto y haciendo cosas en la habitación de al lado.

También considera ir y hablar con el pelinegro, pero realmente no vale la pena, no cuando tienen un vuelo de medio día y meses de payaseo por el mundo por delante.

A falta de algo mejor que hacer, busca su celular a tientas y abre YouTube, se remueve un poco para alcanzar sus audífonos sobre la mesa de noche y los conecta sin pensar mucho.

Ingresa el usuario de su amigo y baja la lista de vídeos hasta encontrar algunos de dos mil nueve, y no le toma mucho encontrar el que quiere y darle click.

 _"Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long since I posted my last video, I've been really busy with... Can you hear that noise? What is that? It feels like music's playing. I don't understand."_ El cover de Toxic empieza a sonar y Dan cierra los ojos, recargando la cabeza en su almohada nuevamente y sosteniendo el celular cerca a su pecho.

Cae rendido en cuestión de minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Este](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK7-YoSVNyg) es el vídeo al que me refería.


	9. ; seis;

_"Muero de ti y de mi, muero de ambos,  
_ _de nosotros, de ese,  
_ _desgarrado, partido,  
_ _me muero, te muero, lo morimos."_

—Jaime Sabines.

 Llevan ya más de nueve horas en el aire, y ya se les agotaron las cosas que hacer.

  Phil acabó los tres libros que llevaba consigo, Dan ya escudriño el catálogo de películas y series siete veces sin encontrar nada que no hayan visto aún, ya acabaron los tres libros para colorear que compraron —y ahora tienen que cargar tres mochilas infantiles llenas de colores y juguetes baratos con brillos y motivo de avión, además de sus maletas y todo lo demás que traían en la mano, muchas gracias aburrimiento— y no queda más que compartir unos audífonos y dejar que Absolution se reproduzca mientras cada quien intenta ver qué hacer. 

  Las luces del avión están apagadas, y si Dan asoma la cabeza probablemente no vea nada más que oscuridad y nubes, pero la tiene recargada contra el hombro de Phil, y sus manos están entrelazadas en ese hueco que se forma debajo del reposabrazos y realmente no quiere moverse. 

  El pelinegro suspira y planta un beso sobre el cabello del castaño, en la oscuridad pueden permitirse el quererse un poco frente a mucha gente, realmente no hay nada que ocultar.

—Dan—susurra, y el menor puede sentir un escalofrío, los bordes de sus labios dibujando una sonrisa—. Dan, te quiero.

—Yo también te amo—responde, y Phil ríe entre dientes, depositando otro beso sobre el cabello de su amigo antes de que éste se levante de su lugar y se acomode correctamente en su asiento.

  Dan aprieta la mano de Phil un poco más, quita el reposabrazos y se permite encontrar un hueco entre los brazos del pelinegro para arrinconarse y quedarse dormido. 

  Phil, como siempre, se lo permite. Porque Phil siempre deja que Dan se salga con la suya, y el castaño sospecha que su amigo lo disfruta casi tanto como él mismo.

  Cierra los ojos contra el pecho del pelinegro y agarra un puño de su playera, dejando que Phil se acomode a como pueda antes de soltar un suspiro contento y cerrar los ojos también.

—No pienso dejarte—Dan admite, y Phil lo abraza más fuerte.

—No lo hagas—pide—, y yo no dejaré de amarte. 

  Realmente es la primera vez que Phil usa la palabra "amor" para referirse a cualquier cosa que están cultivando, ahí tras puertas cerradas y suspiros entre besos, entonces Dan se permite relajarse y plantar un pequeño beso en el mentón de su amigo antes de volver a acurrucarse contra su pecho.

—Trato.

  No pasa mucho antes de que se queden dormidos.


	10. ; siete;

_"Baby, baby, you're a_   
_Caramel Macchiato_   
_your scent is still_   
_sweet on my lips."_

_—BTS_

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando llegan a Tokio y Phil está agotado, así que Dan cambia a modo automático y hace su responsabilidad el asegurarse de que lleguen vivos hasta su hotel.

Echa todos los juguetes, cuadernos y lápices de colores en una mochila antes de doblar las otras dos lo más que se pone y meterlas a empujones en la primera, con grandes esfuerzos logra cerrarla y se la echa al hombro.

Tiene que sacudir a Phil varias veces hasta que él decide levantarse, y después de eso solo requiere de tomar su mano con la excusa de no querer perderlo entre tanta gente y agarrar las otras dos mochilas que llevaban en la parte de arriba del avión antes de descender y arrastrar a un Phil medio dormido por todo el aeropuerto.

Consiguen, de alguna manera, pedir un taxi que los lleve hasta el centro de la ciudad para perder algunas horas antes de intentar hacer check-in en el hotel.

Phil ya está completamente despierto cuando el chofer los deja frente a un Starbucks una hora más tarde, y Dan lo ve batallar un poco intentando contar los yenes que cambiaron en el aeropuerto de Londres antes de pagar y descender del auto, con tres mochilas y cinco maletas detrás.

Aunque Dan sabe que el pelinegro está más despierto que dormido para este punto, insiste en entrar al Starbucks —abierto 24 horas, bendita sea la persona a la que se le ocurrió que sería buena idea— y pedir dos Caramel Macchiato, así que Phil asiente y le pasa su cartera antes de decir que va a quedarse afuera para vigilar las cosas.

—Toma—dice Dan cuando sale de la cafetería, titiritando porque hacía mucho menos frío dentro del local que fuera.

Phil sonríe y acepta el café, llevándoselo a la boca sin considerar que está caliente, y Dan casi puede ver como se le escalda la lengua antes de que el pelinegro saque su celular y empiece a revisar Twitter, todas esas horas en el avión han hecho que se pierdan de mucho.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—pregunta el castaño, sacando su celular y abriendo Twitter, también, intentando ver de qué se han perdido.

—No lo sé—contesta Phil—, supongo que esperar a una hora decente para hacer check-in. Mientras tanto hablarle a Duncan o alguien para ver si podemos quedarnos con él mientras tanto.

Dan se muerde el labio e intenta no decir que ya había querido hablar con el chico antes, así que solo asiente y le pide a Phil que lo llame.

—¿Qué hora es en Londres?—pregunta Phil, buscando entre sus contactos el nombre de Duncan—. Quiero saber si puedo llamar a mi mamá o mejor me espero.

—Cerca de las nueve, supongo—responde el castaño, intentando hacer la cuenta mentalmente—. No estaría mal llamarle, aunque no es hora, mejor espera a mañana si no quieres preocuparle.

Phil asiente y presiona el número de su amigo en la pantalla, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja y dejándolo sonar antes de fruncir el ceño y colgar.

Dan arquea una ceja y el pelinegro sonríe tímidamente.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, Dan, no pienso despertarlo—ofrece como excusa, y el aludido rueda los ojos.

—Si no lo despiertas—dice, abriendo la aplicación de teléfono y navegando entre sus llamadas recientes para encontrar el contacto de Duncan—, nos vamos a morir congelados justo en este sitio. Yo lo hago.

Se lleva el celular a la oreja e intenta ignorar la manera en la que Phil rueda los ojos, el timbre suena una, dos, tres veces y...

—¡Dan! ¡Justo a ti era a quién quería llamar!—la voz de su amigo suena muy contenta para alguien que acaba de ser despertado por su celular a las cinco de la mañana, y Dan frunce el ceño.

—Querías llamarme... ¿a mí?—la pregunta tal vez suena un poco más ruda de lo que había pensado, y quiere pegarse contra la pared porque no era la impresión que quiere darle a alguien antes de pedir asilo en su casa.

Duncan, conocedor de los tonos de Dan, solo chasquea la lengua.

—Ajá, estoy en Londres y necesito con quien quedarme unos días. ¿Crees que pueda ir a tu casa?

La situación parece tan ridícula que Dan empieza a considerar seriamente el golpearse contra la pared. Gruñe y debe quedarse callado mucho tiempo, porque Duncan ya está murmurando disculpas.

—No, está bien—dice, antes de que su amigo se sienta peor por querer caer de imprevisto. Gruñe y mira a Phil pidiendo ayuda, pero el mayor se encoge de hombros con el ceño fruncido y Dan vuelve a su llamada—. Mira, las cosas están así: Phil y yo estamos en Japón y queríamos pedirte exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Están en Japón?—Duncan suena incrédulo al otro lado de la línea, y suelta una carcajada sonora que tiene a Dan alejando el celular de su oreja—. ¡Wow! ¡Quién lo diría!

Dan sonríe y se encoge de hombros, antes de darse cuenta de que Duncan no puede verlo, así que se acomoda por repetir la misma oración.

—Bueno, lamento no estar ahí—dice Duncan finalmente, y se escucha un poco de ruido de su lado de la línea—. Creo que mejor cuelgo y te dejo disfrutar al Philly, ¡saludos y suerte!

Vuelve a reír y cuelga antes de que Dan pueda reciprocar el sentimiento, así que guarda su celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se recarga contra Phil, quien ya se acabó todo su café y tiene la punta de las orejas rojas.

—¿Cómo fue todo?—pregunta, apagando su celular y abrazando a Dan con un solo brazo.

El castaño suelta una risa y le quita el celular a Phil de la mano para abrir Twitter.

_"¡Finalmente en Japón! :D Lamentablemente estamos sin guía, ¿voluntarios?"_

Las respuestas son inmediatas.


	11. ; ocho;

_"A esta altura del partido_   
_creo en los ojos y las manos del pueblo_   
_en general_   
_y en tus ojos y tus manos_   
_en particular."_

—Mario Benedetti.

Al final es una YouTuber japonesa la que se ofrece a llevarlos en tour el día siguiente.

Dan se queda mirando la respuesta de la chica por lo que parece una eternidad antes de decidir si vale la pena arriesgarse. Como no tiene mucho que hacer, y Phil está intentando registrarse en el mostrador, decide meterse a explorar el perfil de la chica.

Se llama Aiko, tiene poco menos de setecientos mil seguidores y, aparentemente, ha sido parte del Phandom desde hace un par de años. Bajando un poco su perfil encuentra varios vídeos de videojuegos, y sonríe al pensar que podrán hablar de más que sitios turísticos de a ratos.

Una vez que la ha acosado lo suficiente, sube nuevamente hasta su último Tweet y decide responderle.

 **AikoMizayaki:** _@AmazingPhil_ ¡me encantaría llevarlos a conocer la ciudad! ¿Les gustaría?

 **danisnotonfire:** _@AmazingPhil @AikoMizayaki_ Nos encantaría, de hecho. ¿Lugar y hora?

Deja el celular bloqueado y lo mete a su bolsillo, tomando sus mochilas y acompañando a Phil hasta el escritorio principal.

—¿Philip Lester?—dice la señora, con su mejor acento inglés—. ¿Es usted él?

—Si, de carne y hueso—responde el pelinegro, tomando la mano que Dan le ofrece por encima del mostrador.

Si la anciana nota su gesto, no comenta nada, y antes de que lo sepan ya les está entregando dos tarjetas que, aparentemente, son sus llaves y un adolescente con cara de pocos amigos se acerca a recoger sus maletas.

Dan sostiene la mano de Phil hasta que llegan a la habitación.

 

Realmente, no pensaron lo mucho que se iba a ir a la basura mientras estaban de viajes.

La habitación es jodidamente enorme, con dos baños y una cocina integral incluida, tiene balcón, un pequeño comedor y el minibar es mucho más grande que el refrigerador.

Phil casi llora, Dan solo se encogió de hombros.

Le dan propina al chico que los ayudó con las maletas y el castaño deja todas las mochilas sobre una de las camas.

—Creo...—dice finalmente después de unos minutos—... que deberemos seguir subiendo vídeos si queremos pagar algo como esto más de una noche.

Phil saca su computadora de una de las mochilas y la conecta en el comedor.

—Creo que tienes razón—dice, haciendo una mueca—. Traje la cámara con nosotros, ¿quieres grabar algo ahorita?

—Me estoy muriendo—dice el castaño por respuesta—. Tenemos que descansar para poder levantarnos bien mañana y reunirnos con... ¿Aiko?

Phil frunce el ceño y abre Twitter en una nueva pestaña de su computadora, Dan lo ve navegar sobre sus notificaciones —que ahora están llenas con respuestas taggeadas de los fans de Aiko y de fans en común completamente estáticos con la idea de una posible colaboración entre los tres— hasta encontrar la respuesta de Dan a la chica. Clickea un par de veces más para seguir a Aiko y en cuestión de segundos le llega un mensaje privado.

 **AikoMizayaki**  
¡Hola, Phil! Me encanta que Dan y tu aceptarán mi oferta de guía, he estado esperando conocerlos por mucho tiempo. ^^ ¿Les queda bien mañana a las doce en Akihabara o prefieren un punto medio?

Dan se acerca a la computadora y sonríe, sentándose en el regazo de su amigo para escribirle algo, pero las manos de Phil se adelantan a las teclas, así que no le queda mucho más que colocar las suyas sobre las del pelinegro y dejar que sus dedos se enreden sobre el teclado.

 **AmazingPhil**  
¡Hola! Realmente no tenemos idea de dónde queda Akihabara :c ¿Podrías mejor encontrarnos fuera del Dai-Ichi Hotel?

 **AikoMizayaki**  
Literalmente queda perfecto, a unos tres kilómetros de la estación de Akihabara. ^^ ¿Las doce está bien?

 **AmazingPhil**  
Las doce están perfecto. <3 ¿Te vemos en la recepción?

 **AikoMizayaki**  
Preferentemente, si. O en la puerta, donde quieran.

 **AmazingPhil**  
En la recepción está bien.

 **AikoMizayaki**  
Okey~ Oh, ¿les molesta si llevo mi cámara? Realmente me gustaría grabar algo con ustedes.

 **AmazingPhil**  
¡Ningún problema!

 **AikoMizayaki**  
ありがと ございますSee ya'! <3

—Arigato gozaimasu—lee Dan en voz alta, y Phil rueda los ojos.

—Realmente no dice eso.

—¡Te juro que lo hace!

Dan voltea a ver a su amigo, dispuesto a restregarle que, ahí en la pantalla y con todas sus letras, dice "arigato gozaimasu", pero descubre un nuevo brillo en los ojos del mayor. El verde es más intenso y el azul más claro, y hay nuevas gotas de amarillo que no se apreciaban bien desde Londres.

El castaño se relame los labios antes de plantar un casto beso en ña mejilla de su mejor amigo, y se baja de sus piernas para sacar la cámara donde yace dentro de alguna de las mochilas abandonadas en la cama, entreteniéndose en buscar el tripié dentro de su maleta una vez que ha terminado con lo primero.

Phil, aún sumergido en el maravilloso mundo de las redes sociales, se dedica a responder algunas menciones de otros YouTubers e incluso empieza una videollamada con PJ.

Dan mueve las cosas al balcón y suspira antes de encender la cámara.


	12. ; nueve;

_"No sé si estamos hechos  
el uno para el otro,  
pero si hemos llegado  
_ _hasta acá  
_ _es porque seguimos  
_ _eligiéndonos cada día,  
_ _y eso es como estar hechos  
_ _el uno para el otro."_

—Leunam.

  El vídeo es uno de esos sencillos y populares, Dan decide cuando Aiko saca la cámara y empieza a vlogear.

  Comienza diciendo algo en japonés a su audiencia, y Dan alcanza a sacar las palabras "English" y "tour" de su pequeño discurso, así que supone que está explicando que el vídeo estará en inglés porque los dos estúpidos británicos con los que está parada en este momento no saben ni pío de japonés, aunque realmente espera que no lo diga con esas exactas palabras.

  La chica hace una seña de lado a lado de la cámara, y dice algo parecido a "jimaku", así que Dan supone que agregará subtítulos en japonés a todo lo que digan para hacerlo más fácil a la audiencia.

  Finalmente, se voltea a ambos y sonríe.

—¡Dan y Phil! ¿Cómo están?—pregunta en un inglés muy limpio para ser japonés, y ambos responden con sonrisas y gestos divertidos antes de comenzar a caminar.

 

  Están en un maid café cuando ocurre, una de las chicas se acerca a Phil y susurra algo, a lo que él solo puede regalarle una sonrisa tímida. Aiko parece entender la situación y le comunica en japonés a la chica que, lamentablemente, no saben hablar japonés.

—Ah, lo siento—dice la mesera, intentando lo más que puede para recordar sus cursos de inglés de la escuela—. No debería decir esto, ¡pero eres muy atractivo! ¿Puedo darte mi número?

  Dan casi se atraganta con su malteada, y voltea a ver a Phil con los ojos completamente abiertos. A su lado, Aiko frunce el ceño pero no dice nada.

  Phil, quien es muy gentil para rechazar a nadie y odia la confrontación, asiente lentamente y deja que la chica garabatee su celular en una servilleta antes de aceptarla un poco incómodo.

—¡Una chica acaba de darle su número a Phil!—dice Aiko, quien ha sacado su cámara y está grabando nuevamente. Dan se da cuenta de que, convenientemente, omite el hecho de que la mesera haya sido dicha chica. Se pregunta si es mal visto que algo así pase, o si está prohibido—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Philly?

  El pelinegro se esconde detrás de su malteada.

—No sé que acaba de pasar—admite, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

—Lo que acaba de pasar—dice Dan, intentando esconder sus celos y aparentar neutralidad—. Es que Phil ha oficialmente enamorado a más japonesas que británicas en toda su vida.

—No creo que eso sea cierto—corrige Aiko, quien ha dejado muy en claro es más Philion que Danosaur—. Es decir, tienen más seguidoras del Reino Unido que de Japón, estoy segura de que los números son muy elevados en ambos.

  Está completamente roja y decide mirar mejor a su rebanada de pastel para distraerse.

—¿Vas a llamarla?—pregunta Dan, intentando que la voz no se le quiebre.

  El pelinegro mira la servilleta y se muerde el labio.

—Nah, prefiero pasar tiempo contigo—y es algo tan natural, si Dan quisiera podría tomar eso como una promesa de que Phil lo quiere más que a nadie, y es justamente lo que hace. La entierra dentro de sus costillas y la mantiene cerca.

  Aiko suelta una carcajada.

—Son los mejores amigos que en mi vida he visto—comenta, pero está sonriendo como sonreía la mamá de Phil cuando los veía subir a la habitación de su hijo, y como sonrió la señora del mostrador cuando los vió tomar manos. Ella sabe algo que ellos ignoran—. Phil, ¿algún día elegirías a algo sobre Dan?

—Elegiría a algo más a Dan, creo—dice, sin pensárselo—. ¿Algún día elegirías a algo más que a mí, Dan?

  Tiene su atención completamente enfocada en el castaño, y hay un brillo en sus ojos que Dan reconoce como temor. Lo ha sentido antes, también, y odia verlo en los ojos de Phil. Quiere alargar la mano y tocarle la mejilla, besarle los párpados y sostenerlo como esa noche en Londres. 

  Se está tardando mucho en responder y está consciente, probablemente tenga que pedirle a Aiko que edite esta parte luego, pero está seguro de que ella sabe.

  Quiere decir —no, gritar, quiere gritarle al mundo— que jamás elegiría a algo más que a Phil, nunca en la vida. Quiere confesar todo lo que ha estado escondiendo junto al corazón por tantos años justo en ese momento, y está tentado a hacerlo. 

  Pero no lo hace.

—Tu mamá—dice, por falta de una mejor respuesta. 

  Aiko ríe fuerte y guarda la cámara, Phil sonríe a medias.

  Al menos él sabe lo que significa.


	13. ; diez;

_"Oigo el latir de tu corazón;  
y al estar aquí yo puedo sentir tu calor."_

—Marco Barrientos.

  Este vídeo es uno de esos en donde sale más cara la producción que la edición, decide Dan, dejándose caer sobre la cama que comparte con Phil y suspirando.

  El pelinegro se dedica a abrir bolsa tras bolsa y acomodar todas sus compras ordenadamente y en grupos sobre la mesa de la cocina, intentando descubrir dónde habían pasado de comprar víveres y cosas necesarias para sobrevivir un par de semanas a comprar cualquier cosa que tuviera sombra.

  Dios, la única razón por la cual no compraron la tortuga es porque no había manera de transportarla de regreso a Europa sin un permiso firmado del gobierno.

  Como están conscientes de que ya gastaron más de lo que tenían, y Dan sabe que la única manera de volver a tener algo de dinero es trabajando, saca su computadora y decide hacer lo más que se puede para editar con iMovie y no su software usual, intentando sacar el vídeo que había grabado el día anterior para antes del amanecer.

  Phil realmente está en su mundo, organizando todo en alacenas y el refrigerador, pero de todos modos decide que es mejor usar sus audífonos al momento de edición y se encierra en su pequeña burbuja creativa, esperando que nada lo saque una vez que ya está en la zona. 

  Son las cinco de la mañana y Phil está roncando a su lado cuando por fin sube el vídeo a YouTube, y no es hasta las siete que por fin lo publica y cuelga el enlace en Twitter y Tumblr con un montón de emojis porque realmente no puede molestarse en escribir nada para presentarlo antes de cerrar la computadora y acurrucarse al lado de su mejor amigo. 

  Es el latido del corazón del pelinegro lo que logra arrullarlo hasta los sueños. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues, bueno, finalmente estamos al corriente con la publicación de Wattpad. Consideraré publicar un capítulo más por el simple hecho de no dejarlos con tan poco, aunque ese no estaría publicado en Wattpad hasta dentro de algunas semanas, pero no sé si lo haré o no. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Marqué la cuenta de capítulos como dieciséis porque hasta la fecha ese es el número que tengo escritos, pero la verdad van a ser como cincuenta y tantos. Reitero, no sé cada cuándo voy a actualizar, o si acabaré de escribir esta historia en un futuro cercano, pero estaré dándome vueltas por acá tanto como pueda.  
> (También lamento haber subido todos los capítulos de putazo el mismo día, estoy aburrida y realmente no tengo control de impulsos, jsjsj.)  
> ¡Me encantaría saber qué piensan de esto! <3 Los comentarios siempre me hacen el día, y aprecio todos y cada uno de los kudos que recibo. UwU  
> Besos **robóticos** _congelados:_  
>    
>  __  
> **—Valery**  
>    
> 


	14. ;once ;

_"Sé que has sido lastimado  
por alguien más,  
puedo deducirlo por la manera  
_ _en la que te comportas._   


_Pero, si me dejas,  
_ _esto es lo que haré:  
_ _cuidaré de ti."_

—Brook Benton.

  Phil lo despierta a las tres de la tarde con una bandeja de sushi y una aspirina.

—¿Te sientes bien?—pregunta, y se acerca a tocarle la frente con la mano—. No tienes fiebre.

—Me desvelé ayer—admite Dan, sentándose en la cama y aceptando el sushi—. No te preocupes, bebé, no me estoy muriendo.

  Se queda callado un momento, evaluando las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir. Más allá de los apodos, jamás ha llamado nada meloso a Phil, no en mucho tiempo, de todos modos, y no quiere pensar en cómo va a impactar a esto su relación.

  Phil rueda los ojos y empuja la lengua contra los dientes.

—Estás delirando—dice, y deposita un casto beso sobre la frente de Dan—. Ugh, amor, apestas. Ve a bañarte.

  Se levanta y camina hacia la cocina, en donde Dan lo oye revolver algunas cosas antes de volver con un vaso de Ribena y guiñarle descaradamente.

—Sé esconder cosas en mi maleta—aclara, antes de que el castaño pregunte cualquier cosa—. Pero no le digas a nadie, ¿si? Mantén esto nuestro secreto.

  Dan cierra los ojos e intenta reprimir las memorias, tantos amigos de su padre diciéndole lo mismo una y otra y otra vez desde los cinco años. Dolores que duraban años y...

—Salud—dice Phil, efectivamente callándolos a todos por unos minutos. 

—Salud—se obliga a contestar Dan, y se traga todo el vaso de un sorbo.

  Phil le sonríe y le recuerda nuevamente que vaya a ducharse antes de salir al balcón a grabar algo, y Dan sabe interpretarlo como que había ya visto su vídeo y le había gustado, hasta algún extremo. 

  El castaño decide que quiere preguntarle su opinión del vídeo en la cena, así que se acaba el sushi más rápido de lo que ha engullido cualquier sushi en su vida y se dirige a una de las regaderas sin siquiera recoger la bandeja antes. 

  Su abuelita estaría tan decepcionada.

  Deja que el agua ahogue todos sus pensamientos, cierra los ojos e intenta mandar a la parte trasera de su cabeza todas las voces que amenazan con querer herirlo nuevamente. Toma la llamada de Navidad de Adrian y la avienta lejos, hace una bola de papel con todos los recuerdos de su habitación y los amigos de su padre y la parte a la mitad antes de aventar a ambas partes lo más lejos que puede. Toma la cámara fotográfica de su abuela —que, por cierto todavía tiene: segundo cajón de su mesa de noche izquierda, hasta el fondo y escondida bajo su acta de nacimiento y algunos de sus primeros pósters impresos en la papelería abierta todo el día de la esquina de su casa, dos de Muse, uno de la Gioconda con la cara de una llama y siete de Phil, todos envueltos en un anuncio de Maltesers que arrancó de la tabla de anuncios de su colegio— y el recuerdo de ella antes de enterrarlos en algún lugar bajo la promesa de Phil de elegirlo siempre y su promesa de no irse y cierra la llave del agua, usando el jabón genérico del hotel para tallarse hasta dejarse rojo.

  Sale de la regadera media hora después, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en el pelo antes de darse cuenta de que el plato que había dejado en la cama ya no está y no hay señal de Phil, pero como no es un misterio que pueda resolver medio encuerado se obliga a ponerse unos skinny jeans negros y una de las sudaderas de Phil antes de salir descalzo al corredor del hotel y bajar hasta la recepción.

  Como lo había predicho, Phil se encuentra grabando desde una ventana en el rincón de la recepción, un lugar que nadie había notado hasta que Aiko había señalado ayer, convenientemente. Está rodeado por plantas y tiene una ventana lo suficientemente amplia como para una buena toma de la calle, queda directo a un par de comercios tradicionales japoneses y no es muy transitada, lo que se agradece porque no hay tantos peatones en sus vídeos.

  Decide esperar hasta que el pelinegro baja la cámara para abrazarlo por la espalda, cuidando de que Phil no vaya a tirar la cámara por accidente antes de depositar un beso sobre la nuca del mayor.

—Hueles a persona—es la primer cosa coherente que dice Phil, recargándose contra el pecho de Dan y llevándose la cámara al pecho. 

  Dan asiente contra el hombro del pelinegro.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?—pregunta justo en el oído de su mejor amigo—. Aiko dice que hay un pequeño restaurante con meseras inglesas unas calles más allá. 

  Phil no vacila antes de aceptar.


End file.
